Lord Pyke
by Templario.Oscuro
Summary: "Este fic participa en el reto nº 99 'Escribiendo Vientos de Invierno' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Cotter Pyke es enviado a Casa Austera para una misión de rescate pero a su llegada el inclemente clima, marejadas y la amenaza de los Otros como los no-muertos, dificultaran su misión viendo el rostro de la muerte.


**Hola queridos lectores de la sección ****A Song of Ice and Fire, antes de seguir hablando como lo hago habitualmente solo quiero dejar en claro dos cosas:**

**1)Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado al universo de A Song of Ice and Fire, pertenece a George RR Martin.**

**2)"Este fic participa en el reto nº 99 'Escribiendo Vientos de Invierno' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".**

**Luego de la aclaración dada, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para decir o posiblemente muchos suponen lo que pueda suceder en torno a los próximos eventos de Vientos de Invierno como los 11 capítulos publicados, hasta el momento por Martin. ****El evento que elegí resulta ser "El viaje de Cotter Pyke a Casa Austera", tengo mis razones... son bastantes sencillas como podrán recordar, siempre se toma a un personaje bastante en específico en torno a los prólogos como epílogos de los libros como han sido su muerte en esos puntos de vistas.**

**La razón de tomar el mencionado evento siempre fue que estaba pasando en Casa Austera realmente, digamos que sobre esa situación en el punto de vista de Jon resulta ser demasiado intrigante y como puede terminar ese desenlace de los eventos de Casa Austera.**

**Solo espero que disfruten de este único capitulo, como mi primer reto de "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" y comenzamos:**

* * *

**Lord Pyke**

Cotter Pyke a lo largo de su vida ha estado vinculada al mar de alguna forma, comenzando por nacer en las Islas del Hierro, en Viejo Wyk. Resultando ser el hijo bastardo de una moza tabernera y un hombre perteneciente a los vasallos de los Greyjoy posiblemente de la casa Stonehouse, Goobrother o Drumm, entre sus posibles progenitores pero llevaba el apellido Pyke, y con el pasar de los años se gano un lugar en la Flota de Hierro.

En sus 18 años fue parte de la Rebelión Greyjoy, luego de una incursión fallida en Varamar, término apresado y pasando el resto de la rebelión, en una celda de los Mallister.

Solo fue cuestión de semanas antes de la visita de un Cuervo Errante de la Guardia de la Noche, donde Lord Jason Mallister le dio a elegir:

–_¡La horca o vestir el negro!_– eligiendo la segunda opción.

Su llegada al Muro resulto ser bastante tranquila según su opinión personal y pasando de inmediato al entrenamiento dirigído por Ser Allister Thorne.

Donde le concedió el mote de "Lord Pyke", demostró en su tiempo como recluta sus habilidades marciales, prefiriendo en ocupar un hacha corta y un garrote con pinchos, en vez de una espada de la forja de Donal Noye.

El Lord Comandante Jeor Mormont o conocido como el Viejo Oso, con solo verlo en el patio de entrenamiento decidió promoverlo, a las pocas semanas de su llegada como un hermano juramento y siendo designado a los exploradores pero con ver a Ser Denys Mallister, en cierta ocasión le basto para vociferar varias amenazas.

El Viejo Oso decidió enviarlo a Guardiaoriente del Mar donde llegaría a ocupar el cargo de comandante de dicho castillo, en el extremo oriental del Muro, con el mar cerca volvía a sentirse en casa.

Tras la muerte de Mormont como la llegada de Stannis Baratheon, al Muro para apoyar a la Guardia de la Noche contra la amenaza de los salvajes de Mance Rayder, había llegado el momento de elegir un nuevo Lord Comandante, en principio se postuló como lo hizo Ser Denys Mallister y entre otros oficiales de la guardia.

Janos Slynt proveniente de Desembarco del Rey, resultaba ser el candidato con mayor adherencia, en lo personal consideraba a Slynt como un perro faldero de los Lannister y sí resultaba ser elegido como el nuevo Lord Comandate, toda la guardia terminaría besando el presuntuoso culo de Tywin Lannister.

En un singular giro de las circunstancias recibió la visita de Samwell Tarly, proponiéndolo apoyar un nombre distinto a los presentados para la elección. Pyke tampoco le interesaba ser el Lord Comandante prefería quedarse en Guardiaoriente del Mar, cerca del mar y sentir la madera del barco meciéndose por el mar.

Cuando Jon Nieve resulto ser elegido como el nuevo Lord Comandante solo le dedico un par de palabras:

–_Lord Nieve, si lo arruinas, te arrancare el hígado y me lo comeré crudo con cebollas._

A las pocas semanas de la elección, un cuervo llego a Guardiaoriente del Mar. El Maestre Harmune le comunicó sobre la ejecución de Janos Slynt por insubordinación y provocándole una carcajada por la muerte del infeliz.

Lord Nieve le ordenó viajar hasta Casa Austera con once navíos para una misión de rescate. Cotter sabía sobre la decisión del bastardo de Invernalia en dejar pasar a los salvajes, su mejor hombre de antaño Férreo Emmett se le designo como comandante de Túmulo Largo y compartía la cama con una mujer salvaje llamada Maris la Negra que daba todas las órdenes en su lugar.

E incluso se hablaba que Jon Nieve solía frecuentar todas las noches a Val, la princesa salvaje.

–Tampoco lo culpo por estar con esa mujer tan hermosa– fueron sus pensamientos en torno a Lord Nieve.

Cuando salieron de Guardiaoriente del Mar rumbo a Casa Austera junto a once navíos, iba a bordo de la Garra que estaba al mando del capitán Maynard Holt y el Maestre Harmune junto a una veintena de cuervos para enviar mensajes hacia Castillo Negro para mantener informado al Lord Comandante Jon Nieve, las dos primeras jornadas de travesía por el Mar de los Escalofríos resultaron bastante favorables pero llegado el tercer día de viaje, el clima cambio de golpe provocando dificultades especialmente con las marejadas y la constante lluvia.

–Por los sietes infiernos….estas malditas marejadas apenas nos permiten avanzar– protesto Maynard Holt.

–Solo mantenga el curso… debemos sobrevivir a la tormenta y apenas veamos Casa Austera iré en persona con una docena de hermanos y– dijo Cotter con ver al Maestre Harmune nuevamente borracho y durmiendo en la silla con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa con medio pellejo vació. –¡Harmune!– rugió.

Harmune un hombre menudo, de mediana edad, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo borracho pero Lord Pyke lo necesitaba en lo posible sobrio, para enviar mensajes a Jon Nieve.

–¡¿Harmune?!– dijo Maynard.

–Mmmm…mi cabeza… y este maldito barco no deja de moverse– protesto Harmune viendo a Cotter tomar el pellejo y beberlo.

–Te necesitó sobrio…tenemos trabajo por delante, apenas lleguemos a Casa Austera…desembarcaras conmigo y tus cuervos…– señalo Cotter. –Debería arrojarlo por la borda y luego sacarlo esperando que su borrachera pase– se dijo.

–Esto es suicidio…– comenzó Harmune. –El bastardo de…

El capitán Maynard Holt carraspeo para detener el imprudente comentario de Harmune, Cotter solo necesito tomar del brazo y propinarle una bofetada dedicándole un par de palabras.

–Te voy a dejar en claro… que tolero tus habituales borracheras pero…te voy a necesitar sobrio y con todos tus sentidos para enviar mensajes– rugió Pyke.

El borracho Maestre asintió de inmediato por las palabras de su comandante. El capitán Holt volvió a revisar el mapa con la ruta trazada pero Pyke solo esperaba que el tiempo les favoreciera para llegar a la brevedad a su destino.

–Ya tengo en mente a los hombres que me acompañaran– comento Pyke. –Ese chico Grenn que envió, Lord Nieve sobrevivió a la expedición de Más Allá del Muro y al motín del torreón de Craster.

–Mantendré a la flota cerca de la costa de Casa Austera– señalo Holt. –Y les diré a mis hombres que mantenga asegurado los barriles para evitar ciertas complicaciones con nuestro Maestre.

–Hazlo– ordeno Cotter.

En el cuarto día de travesía había perdido dos barcos de origen lysenos que encallaron en las costas de Skane y con la llegada del quinto día el mar se volvió mucho más bravo hundiendo uno de los barcos bravoosi.

Cotter Pyke en sus habituales rondas sobre la cubierta del barco observaba con impaciencia su pronto destino pero en cada tramo le parecía que todo se enfriaba.

–Algo me parece muy extraño– viendo su propio aliento por el antinatural frío que congelaba hasta la sangre de las venas.

La expedición de Cotter Pyke habían arribado a las costas de Casa Austera, luego de varias jornadas soportando marejadas, tormentas, lluvia y ese antinatural frío que calaba hasta en las venas. Habían zarpado con once navíos pero al llegar a su destino, perdió cinco barcos entre ellos el Pájaro Negro y su tripulación. En cambio los navíos restantes entre ellos estaban el Cuervo de Tormenta donde estallo una pelea entre hermanos de la guardia y los salvajes, como la Garra hacía agua.

En los barcos braavosi solo permitían llevar a mujeres y niños, las brujas salvajes los llamaban esclavistas. La situación en tierra firme resultaba ser aún peor con los propios salvajes negándose a tratar con la flota de rescate.

El Maestre Harmune siguiendo las órdenes de Cotter Pyke redacto un mensaje que sería llevado por un cuervo a Castillo Negro, informando sobre la situación que acontecía en Casa Austera e incluso decidió exagerar un poco las cosas con los salvajes acusándolos de canibalismo como decir que los no-muertos estaban merodeando por el bosque cercano a Casa Austera para apurar la llegada del Lord Comandante Jon Nieve apenas la carta estuvo lista, Pyke plasmo su marca al final de esta y esperando la ayuda por tierra.

Luego de una noche con fuertes marejadas decidió ir hasta tierra firme para tratar de razonar con los salvajes.

Esa nueva jornada en Casa Austera inicio con los cielos y escasos rayos del sol que se filtraban por las nubes. Pyke junto a una docena de sus hombres se presentaron nuevamente en tierra firme para hablar con los salvajes sobre abordar los barcos y emprender rumbo a Guardiaoriente del Mar.

Los salvajes con solo ver a Pyke frente a ellos, solo lo maldecían y escupían al suelo.

–No confiamos en ustedes– dijo un salvaje entrado en años.

Los gritos e insultos continuaron pero Cotter junto a sus hombres sostenía sus armas para evitar un ataque imprevisto. Llegaron al centro de la denominada ciudad solo era un montón de chozas medianamente construida con madera o piedra, estaban rodeada de bosques, la pesca resultaba darse con bastante facilidad por los abundantes peces cerca de la cosa e incluso se podían cazar en las cercanas colonias de focas y osos marinos.

Cotter con un hacha en mano, al subirse a una piedra tan alta como un hombre hablo:

–¡Mance Rayder está muerto!...– comenzó. –El Llorón cuenta con tres mil de los suyos para atacar Torre Sombría y reclamarla, Tormund Matagigantes y cerca de cinco mil salvajes cruzaron el Muro con autorización del Lord Comandante Jon Nieve e incluso esa mujer llamada Val se encuentra en Castillo Negro… a salvo… él mismo me envió para llevarlos hasta Guardiaoriente del Mar y asegurar su supervivencia– esperando que sus palabras fueran motivos suficientes para ganarse la confianza.

La docena de hombres que acompañaron a Cotter Pyke hasta tierra firme intercambiaron miradas. Y entre ellos estaba Grenn, uno de los amigos más cercanos a Jon Nieve.

–Solo acepten nuestra ayuda… ellos pronto vendrán– se dijo Grenn con su mano puesta en el pomo de la espada.

Madre Topo se abrió paso entre la multitud de salvajes esperando escuchar sus palabras, apoyada en un cayado que rebasaba su altura y coronado con un cráneo de cabra, y hablo:

–Noble esfuerzo cuervo pero la muerte viene por todo nosotros… de una forma u otra, tus barcos pronto zarparan de esta tumba y cederé mi lugar a otro…aquí voy a morir, el Pueblo Libre debe iniciar su viaje con los cuervos.

Madre Topo predijo la llegada de los barcos que serian la salvación de aquellos que decidieron seguirla y elegía esperar su muerte en ese frío páramo. Cotter Pyke ordenó traer al Maestre Harmune para atender las heridas de los refugiados como enviar a dos exploradores que vigilarán los alrededores, en caso de encontrar algunos salvajes rezagados.

Los botes iban y venían en el corto tramo donde se encontraban encallados los barcos e incluso la Garra se realizaban reparaciones menores para emprender el viaje.

–¿Está segura?– pregunto Cotter escupiendo al suelo.

–Lo vi en un sueño– contesto Madre Topo.

–¿A mí?– pregunto Cotter. –Vieja bruja solo balbucea incoherencia pero debo decirlo a Harmune que envió un cuervo a Castillo Negro– sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por escuchar el cuerno en su primer llamado.

El segundo llamado le daba a entender un grupo de rezagados pero el tercer llamado fue tan escalofriante como la sangre helándose en las venas.

–La muerte ha llegado– anunció Madre Topo.

–¡Guardia de la Noche, conmigo!– rugió Pyke.

La desesperación se apodero de los salvajes que trataban de abordar los botes para llegar a la seguridad de los barcos e incluso los hermanos de la Guardia trataron de controlar la estampida humana.

–Lord Pyke– dijo Grenn llegando apenas al lado de Cotter.

–Que aborden los botes y emprendan rumbo a Guardiaoriente, trata de abordar unos de los botes…–contesto Cotter.

–Han comenzado a pelear entre ellos por un lugar…– replicó.

La nieve había comenzado a caer, el mar nuevamente se volvió contra ellos e incluso vieron a la Garra hundirse. El primer grupo de no-muertos en llegar a Casa Austera, fue rápidamente derrotado por los hermanos liderados por Cotter y algunos salvajes dispuestos a dar sus vidas por los suyos.

Grenn decidió llevarse al Maestre Harmune, hacia uno de los barcos bravoosi para emprender el regreso a Guardiaoriente e informar lo sucedido. Cotter lograba destrozar el cráneo de un no-muerto salvaje, algunos miembros del Pueblo Libre eran superados por el siguiente grupo pero el líder de la expedición lanzo una mirada por detrás de su hombro donde se encontraba Madre Topo esperando algo en particular.

–Maldita sea– se dijo Pyke destrozando otro cráneo de otro no-muerto.

Su hacha destrozaba cráneos, su garrote con pinchos mandaba a volar las cabezas de los no-muertos lejos de sus cuerpos, noto como sus manos se iban entumeciendo pero debía asegurar hasta el último de los salvajes llegar a salvo a los barcos.

–Debe irse de aquí– dijo Cotter derribando a otro no-muerto.

–Ya es tarde– contesto Madre Topo. –_"Demonios de nieve, hielo y frío. El antiguo enemigo._ _El único enemigo que importa de verdad"_– susurró.

Le pareció que el frío se volvía demasiado sobrenatural pero el tercer grupo resulto, ser aún mayor y guiados por ellos. Los salvajes aullaban con verlos moverse, un tajo profundo fue suficiente para liquidar un salvaje tan grande como un gigante y permitir a los no-muertos en devorar su carne.

Cotter observo el campo de batalla viendo a sus hombres y los salvajes caer por igual. Otro no-muerto término con el cráneo destrozado pero al girarse vio a Madre Topo ser decapitada por un Caminante Blanco.

–¡No!– dijo y viendo como los botes no regresaban.

Los salvajes restantes fueron arrasados por los no-muerto dándose cuenta que era el último de los vivos en Casa Austera, en atestiguar la masacre y su acto final. Pyke con hacha en mano la arrojo en contra uno de esos seres de hielo pero se vio inmune y un parpadeo basto para verlo a él a menos de quince pasos.

–No te tengo miedo, desgraciado demonio– dijo.

Los Otros hacían un total de cinco pero sus bocas con solo pronunciar ese sonido como a hielo desquebrajándose, le pareció que mantenían una charla. Se vio rodeado pero al intentar una última maniobra, cayó de bruces y su sangre teñía la nieve luego de ser atacado por un sexto ser que clavo, su espada de hielo por detrás de su pierna y conteniendo un alarido.

–Los barcos….¿donde están?– se pregunto viendo hacia la costa y ninguno de sus navíos estaban a la vista.

Lord Cotter Pyke los admiro en silencio, recordando cierta historia a su llegada a la Guardia de la Noche donde el Maestre Aemon les relato en una noche fría un viejo cuento y haciendo memoria en una parte en específico:

_"Los Otros no están muertos. Son extraños, hermosos... piensa, oh... seres sobrenaturales hechos de hielo, o algo así, una especie de vida... inhumana, elegante, peligrosa. Sus espadas están hechas de hielo. Pero no un hielo normal. Los Otros pueden hacer cosas con hielo que no podemos imaginar y crear diferentes sustancias con esta materia. Nunca están lejos, ya sabes. No saldrán de día, no cuando ese viejo sol esté brillando, pero no creas que eso significa que se hayan ido. Las sombras nunca desaparecen. Puede ser que no los veas, pero siempre estarán pisándote los talones."_

Uno de los Caminantes Blancos blandió su espada con gran maestría y le pareció ver una sonrisa en esos labios de hielo.

–Y mi guardia ha terminado– se dijo Cotter Pyke antes de sentir la fría hoja de hielo en su garganta.

* * *

**Y solo diré desafío cumplido queridos lectores. Como dije al inicio de este capítulo o único capitulo siempre he creído que el próximo prologo de la saga o en este caso de Vientos de Invierno sea sobre Cotter Pyke o Grenn incluso.**

**Otro punto es que gran parte de los sucesos siempre han sido simplemente suposiciones mías que me dejaron en el último libro, Danza de Dragones. ****En cuanto a la última parte donde Cotter recuerda ese comentario, fue realizado por Martin hace un tiempo sobre los Otros/Caminantes Blancos.**

**Solo espero que lo disfrutaran, espero estar pronto cumpliendo otro desafío, el dibujo no me pertenece pero los correspondientes agradecimientos a su dibujante, nos vemos.**


End file.
